


Familiar Taste of Poison

by adiefirebones



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Amputation, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Claiming Bites, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Mild Sexual Content, NSFW Art, Pirates, Scratching, Sexual Content, Stitches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiefirebones/pseuds/adiefirebones
Summary: "El doctor Julian era bien recibido en palacio, antes de la muerte del Conde. Incluso algunos decían que el propio Conde Lucio intentaba flirtear con él, algo que Julian siempre parecía ignorar".O eso aseguraban los rumores.





	1. El doctor privado del Conde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El doctor Julian era bien recibido en palacio, antes de la muerte del Conde. Incluso algunos decían que el propio Conde Lucio intentaba flirtear con él, algo que Julian siempre parecía ignorar".  
> O eso aseguraban los rumores.

Realmente dudaba de si deseaba estar en aquel exacto lugar, en aquel preciso instante. Pero por más que su mente intentaba luchar contra todo aquello, sabía que era inútil. Había un deseo más fuerte que él que le invadía por completo y paralizaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El regusto de aquel caro vino aún residía en su boca y en sus labios, doloridos por la brusquedad de los besos de su acompañante. Gran parte de sus ropajes hacía compañía a las botellas de vino vacias que estaban esparcidas por la lujosa alfombra de aquellos aposentos. Sus ojos intentaban fijar la vista en el rostro de su amante, haciendo que todo el alcohol ingerido dificultara dicha tarea, mezclandose con todos los tonos de rojo que tenía aquella habitación, potenciados por la luz de la llameante chimenea.

El Conde se inclinó sobre su cuello, notando una suave risa nacer de su garganta. Nada bueno podía preceder de aquello. Notó la suavidad de sus labios sobre su piel, para un segundo más tarde sentir sus dientes clavándose en su carne, sin poder reprimir un sonoro gemido al sentir aquel placentero dolor. La mano fría y dorada de su amante apretó su boca, ahogando su sonido, mientras se deslizaba hasta su oído:

—Jules, Jules… ¿Realmente quieres que nos oiga la condesa?

—Como si eso... —si ya le costaba pensar, hablar era un suplicio en aquellas condiciones. El Conde retiró su mano para dejarle responder—, te hubiera importado alguna vez, _Lucenzo_ —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios, desafiante.

—Eso es cierto, mi querido doctor.

Lucio sonrió sombríamente, para volver a atacar el otro lado de su cuello, mordiendo con mucho más ímpetu y violencia esta vez, notando como el doctor se revolvía, deshaciéndose en sonoros gemidos.

Julian podía sentir como el placer tomaba las riendas de sus pensamientos y acciones venideras, sin poder ni querer resistirse a aquello. Sabía que el Conde iba a seguir torturándole de aquella manera gustosamente hasta que saliera el sol, y que él realmente lo deseaba. No era el amor de su vida, no eran jóvenes enamorados que no pueden pensar en otra cosa que en su endulzado amado. Era tosco, caprichoso, ególatra e irritante, pero sabía cómo divertirse. Sabía cómo disfrutar de cada segundo de su vida. Sabía lo que quería, y eso le atraía irremediablemente.

Si hubiera podido mover sus manos, atadas con aquel lazo de seda tan sugerente para inmovilizarle, hubiera tironeado de aquellos cabellos dorados que ahora cubrían parte de su enturbiada visión; habría rasgado la piel de su tonificada espalda, cubierta de pálidas cicatrices de aventuras adolescentes. Habría apretado el torso del Conde contra el suyo hasta poder sentir el latido de su corazón, _si es que Lucenzo seguía contando con uno_. Pero en aquellos momentos no podía elegir sus acciones, tan solo sucumbir a aquel dulce y doloroso placer que le hacía vibrar por completo.

Jadeante, ruborizado y sin aliento, Julian clavó sus ojos en los de Lucio, que volvía a incorporarse, satisfecho. El dolor aun latía por todo su cuello, notando como el calor le invadía el pecho por completo. Mordió sus labios antes de proferir otro gemido, no mientras el Conde contemplaba triunfante. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

—Oh, Jules, no te reprimas delante de mí. Como si fuera esta la primera vez… —aquella endemoniada risa volvió a escucharse por la habitación.

—No deberías creerte tan especial en mi vida, Lucenzo. No lo eres.

—No, _por supuesto_ que no —si alguien podía superarle en dramatismo, ese era el Conde Lucio de Vesuvia— . No sé que harías sin mí, pero claro, _no soy nada especial_.

— ¿Qué posición crees que ocupas para mí, Lucio? — incluso bajo su presencia y maniatado, Julian seguía teniendo fuerzas para su acidez y sus comentarios mordazes.

— Por encima de ti, de momento.

—Te crees el centro de la creación, del universo, y te olvidas de que no eres eterno, que te convertirás en polvo, como todos nosotros. Eres bello, sí, y efímero como todo lo bello. Algo de humildad no te matará.

No sabía si realmente encontraba satisfacción al provocar al Conde, pero era dulce comprobar como la sonrisa de éste desaparecía al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sus cejas se arquearon, deshaciendo rápidamente el nudo de seda que ataba al doctor. Julian pensó que ahí acababa su encuentro, pero Lucio no se apartó de su posición. Al contrario, volvió a acercar sus rostros, quedando sus bocas a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, mientras el aura triunfante que le rodeaba volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Realmente crees que no me necesitas, Julian? ¿Crees que alguien más ahí fuera te entiende como yo lo hago? — el doctor le fulminó con la mirada—. ¿La Condesa, que tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, tanto en su lecho como en sus tareas diplomáticas? ¿El mago, que después de montaroslo en la biblioteca no ha vuelto a tocarte como deseas? ¿Tu aprendiz?

La mano de Julian se movió rápida a su cuello, encendiendo su ira, pero Lucio la detuvo con su brazo dorado, apretando las garras en su muñeca hasta hacer sangrar su piel.

—Ahora crees que no me necesitas, que solo eres mi entretenimiento, pero ¿quién comprende y complace mejor tus necesidades que yo? Todos ellos creen que esto que estamos haciendo tiene que ser dulce y blando. Pero tu y yo somos iguales, hemos vivido ahí fuera, hemos viajado, luchado, visto mundo… Y sabemos que es lo que nos excita y lo que nos hace vibrar por dentro. Nada me enciende más —Lucio movió su mano hacia las marcadas clavículas del doctor, rodeando la base de su cuello y apretando, notando como el rostro de Julian volvía a deshacerse en placer. Se inclinó nuevamente sobre él, dejando que sus labios rozaran con suavidad su mejilla antes de susurrarle— y nada te excita más, que esto.

Lucio apartó la mano, casi rozando el rostro del doctor, mirando directamente a los grisáceos ojos de Julian, que preguntaban por qué había parado. Odiaba tener que darle la razón. Odiaba que la tuviera.

Y aquella mirada ardía más que el propio fuego, terminando por moverle impulsivo a apretar la cabeza del Conde contra la suya, aprovechándose de su otra mano libre. Ambos fundieron sus labios nuevamente en un húmedo y tosco beso, necesitado de satisfacer la sed que tenían el uno del otro.


	2. Oro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Qué cómo conocí al doctor Jules? ¡Bueno, fue ÉL quién me cortó el brazo!"  
> Lucio aun recuerda la primera vez que vio a Julian, y sabe que no podría olvidarla.

Tenía que dar gracias porque al fin había acabado. Se apartó unos cuantos mechones rojizos de la frente, que entorpecían su visión y habían quedado pegados a su piel, húmeda de sudor y sangre salpicada. 

Destensó sus largos dedos, dejando caer contra el desvencijado suelo del camarote la sierra que había estado empuñando hasta ese momento. Jadeaba, sin aliento, con la respiración acelerada, y notando como la brisa fría que se colaba en el camarote le helaba por dentro. Quizás ayudaba la cantidad ingente de sangre que empapaba su blanca camisa y parte de su rostro, pero era difícil de evitar acabar así cuando debía amputar un brazo humano. 

Su  _ paciente _ no tenía mejor aspecto. El doctor barajaba la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas para seguir gritando. Había intentado por todos los medios que le doliera lo menos posible, acudiendo a la reserva privada de ron del capitan, para poder trabajar tranquilo él también, pero entendía que era la reacción natural ante aquel aberrante dolor de la intervención. Sus ojos plateados, casi blancos, volvieron a encontrarse con los del doctor, mirándole fijamente.

—Espero… que estés seguro… de que esto era absolutamente necesario —silabeó sin fuerzas, pero aun tiñendo sus palabras aquella altanería tan característica de él.

El doctor frunció el ceño, casi ofendido. De manera siniestra, tomó la extremidad que acababa de separar de su cuerpo, mostrandosela sin reparo alguno.

—Si, la alternativa era morirte desangrado. La herida de tu brazo era prácticamente insalvable. 

El gesto de disgusto y asco de aquel líder mercenario le resultaba satisfactorio y dulce a partes iguales. Aquel hombre había mandado capturar a los pocos supervivientes de la diezmada tripulación pirata con la que el doctor viajaba. Había estado a punto de morir sino hubiera puntualizado que la vida del líder corría peligro. Curarle era su as en la manga para poder salvar el pellejo, pero estaba lejos de caerle en gracia. 

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, doctor? —musitó él, intentando incorporarse para volver a caer sobre el lecho del asesinado capitán pirata, engañado por la ausencia de su brazo.

El doctor se levantó de la cama, acudiendo a una mesita cercana para tomar un rollo de vendas y otra botella, esta vez de un liquido blanco como el agua. No se fiaba de darle su nombre a un mercenario, y menos si aquello implicaba que le pudieran seguir la pista en un futuro.

—Julian —respondió antes de verter el líquido en la herida abierta, haciendo que el mercenario aullara sonoramente—. Hay que desinfectar, mis disculpas.

—Tus disculpas… podrías haber avisado —el mercenario le arrancó la botella, oliéndola, para proceder a darle un largo trago—. Así que Jules… ¿Jules sin apellido?

—Julian —corrigió de nuevo el doctor, echando mano de aguja e hilo para suturar antes de vendar.

—Doctor Jules… —el mercenario no pareció reparar en el gruñido de Julian, prosiguiendo—, espero que tenga más ron antes de coserme como a una vulgar bolsa de cuero.

—Siendo líder como sois de una banda de cruentos y fríos asesinos mercenarios, ¿no debería dar ejemplo de cómo aguantar el dolor sin placebos? —sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado con sus palabras mordaces y ácidas, pero poco le importaba en su posición.

—Y como buen líder, puedo mandarles a que os arranquen la cabeza del cuerpo si no me satisfacéis como demando.

Despeinado, pálido por la falta de sangre, con las ropas sueltas y manchadas y el cansancio visible en todo su cuerpo, aquel mercenario seguía brillando con la intensidad que solo los reyes o los príncipes tenían. Incluso aquellos cabellos rubios brillaban como el oro, pese a estar ya sucios y salpicados de sangre, como el resto del camarote. Julian se detuvo antes de empezar a coser, parándose unos segundos a contemplar el rostro y los rasgos tan inusuales para un feroz combatiente y asesino a sueldo, sin una cicatriz, sin una nariz rota, solo con aquel maquillaje negro que se había deformado después de tantas horas sin ser retocado.

Había algo que le había empujado a asistirle. Era médico, sí, pero la llamada que escuchaba en su interior no era la de curar al prójimo. Era algo mucho más poderoso, que vaticinaba problemas seguros, pero que aun así no podía sino acercarse más a todo aquello. Cómo acercar la mano a una llamarada que sin duda terminará abrasando la piel.

Sacó de debajo de la cama una polvorienta caja de madera, abriendo su tapa y sacando otra botella más del preciado ron que demandaba su paciente. Con la botella en una mano, y los instrumentos de sutura en la otra, dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Te daré todas las botellas del capitán si tengo su palabra para dos únicas peticiones.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estás en condiciones de negociar? 

—Que bien puedo coserte la herida, vendarte y tener un médico para que cure a tus hombres y que sabe manejarse con la espada. O bien puedo dejar que te desangres aún más rápido; sin brazo, ya has perdido mucha sangre, no te llevará demasiado. Posiblemente me matarán tus mercenarios después, pero tú tampoco estarás para disfrutarlo. O igual salgo por la ventana antes de que descubran tu cadáver.

—Me aburres —soltó el mercenario, llevándose la mano a las sienes—. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Primero, un lugar para seguir viajando. Puedo proveeros y…

—Sí, eso ya lo has dicho —cada interrupción del mercenario hacía que le hirviera más la sangre al joven doctor—. ¿Y lo otro?

—Tu nombre.

—Para eso no necesitabas ningún paripé de esta clase —mareado y sin acertar, fue la segunda botella que le quitó de las manos a Julian—. Soy conocido como Lucio.  _ Pero tu puedes llamarme Lucenzo, doctor Jules. _

Un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas de Julian, que por suerte era imperceptible con la cara tan manchada. Viendo como no vacilaba al vaciar media botella del ron que acababa de entregarle, el recién presentado como Lucio se deshizo de su camisa, arrancando la manga izquierda con los dientes —que ya no iba a poder utilizar— y enrollandola, sonriendo con fiereza y la poca fuerza que le estaba dando la cantidad de alcohol ingerida.

—Muy bien, mi querido Jules —desconocía si aquellas confianzas que el mercenario se tomaba eran parte de la influencia del ron o de algo que se le estaba escapando. Volvió a inmovilizar lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo, con la aguja preparada—. Cuando quieras.

 

* * *

 

El poco alcohol incoloro que quedaba bañó la herida suturada, antes de que las vendas limpias cubrieran la zona. Firmes vendajes que Julian se había preocupado de apretar para que no sangraran más, bajo el torniquete que había hecho para que la sangre dejara de salir. Lucio escupió sin fuerzas el trozo de camisa que había improvisado a modo de mordedor para soportar el dolor. 

Julian se paró a apreciar la imagen que había ante sus ojos, de aquel extraño mercenario con cara de príncipe. Descansaba, aún agitado, con los ojos apretados. Verlo tan calmado le daba el aspecto de una estátua de mármol, cincelada con cuidado en cada uno de sus rasgos por el mejor escultor de la ciudad. No podía negar que sus facciones eran bellas, al igual que el equilibrio entre ellas. Pero no era su belleza lo que le atraía de él, sino una misteriosa aura de ambición, poder y dominación que le envolvía por completo.

Sin mediar palabra, Lucio se aferró al hombro de Julian para intentar incorporarse. Aquel movimiento fue tan inesperado que el doctor, saliendo de sus pensamientos, cayó sobre el mercenario de manera poco elegante, provocando que este riera, divertido. 

Lucio le miraba con eterna curiosidad. Le fascinaba todo el rojo que lucía aquel doctor, aquel pirata tan peculiar. Su cabellera, larga y rizada, que caía sobre su rostro y sus hombros; la sangre de Lucio, que lo había bañado, incluso aquel tierno rubor de sus mejillas al haberse acortado tanto sus distancias. Acostumbrado a su compañía de rudos guerreros, aquella visión era del todo inusual y satisfactoria. Aquella sensación de ver en aquel joven tantas cosas comunes consigo mismo: la chispa de curiosidad por ver el mundo, la certeza de que buscaba aventuras, de la clase que fueran y el hueco en su piel para muchas más cicatrices como recuerdo de mil y una historias. 

—Qué bien te sienta mi sangre, doctor Jules… 

Parecía imposible borrar aquella sonrisa triunfal de su rostro. Por otra parte Julian no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel extraño cumplido. Y mucho menos cuando la mano del mercenario le tomó le apartó varios mechones del rostro, para luego tomarlo de la barbilla. Todo él exhalaba dominancia en cada uno de sus movimientos, algo peligroso y atrayente para Julian en muchos sentidos. Intentando no ponérselo  _ tan _ fácil, como si aquellas posturas fueran completamente naturales, el doctor procedió a hablar. 

—Entonces, ¿has reconsiderado mis condiciones? —sabía que cartas utilizar, y sabía que tenía una mano ganadora en aquel momento.

—Sigo manteniendo que cortarme el brazo era innecesario —Julian resopló, mientras él aprovechaba para pegar otro largo trago de ron—. Pero no sé, que formes parte de mi compaña, son palabras mayores, doctor Jules… 

—¿Sabes cuán preciado es tenerme de tu lado, Lucenzo? Alguien hace que tus hombres puedan luchar más de una batalla —Julian era todo lo encantador que podía, más aún aprovechándose del interés que mostraba el mercenario en él. Sus manos tomaron una postura más cómoda, no más lejana de la que tenían, rozando el hombro que acababa de curar.

—Mal argumento, Jules.

Su mano se movió desde su barbilla hasta posarse en el pecho descubierto del doctor, empujándolo con fuerza y tirándole de espaldas sobre la cama. Tirando del fajín del mismo, Lucio logró incorporarse, deleitándose con el gesto sorprendido de Julian. Antes de que pudiera moverse, Lucio volvió a inclinarse sobre él, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo, atrapando al largo doctor bajo él. Apretó su frente contra la suya, más como un gesto intimidante que cariñoso, logrando el efecto deseado en el joven pelirrojo.

—No aprecio a mis hombres. No son irremplazables ni únicos. Siempre habrá un hombre necesitado y dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por protección, cobijo, un plato caliente o simplemente poder. No, ellos son piezas —era ridículamente despreciable que hablara así de sus camaradas. Julian empezaba a sentir verdadera curiosidad en cómo se había alzado líder de ellos—. Pero coincido en cuán preciado sería tenerte a mi lado, doctor Jules. Igual no como médico…

Dejando el final de aquella frase en el aire hizo que Julian se estremeciera bajo él. Su sonrisa y su mirada no ayudaban a que interpretara sus palabras de mejor manera. Y sentir todo su peso apretado contra su cuerpo hacía que pensar se convirtiera en una ardua tarea. Casi podía respirar el aliento del mercenario, con sus labios entreabiertos, tan cercanos a los suyos, casi rozándose.

Preso de aquel torrente de sensaciones, no reparó en que la mano de Lucio se movía a su cinto con rapidez infernal, para posar una daga sobre su cuello, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión. 

—¿Crees que voy a confiar en ti tan fácilmente? ¿Qué me asegura que no has urdido todo esto para poder matarme? Mi cabeza tiene una alta recompensa para quién la entregue —podía notar como aquella afilada hoja empezaba a penetrar con suavidad, sin herir de gravedad, en la piel de su cuello. Un calor invadió su estómago, sus mejillas, ardiendo parte de su rostro según sentía las punzadas de dolor.

—Eso… —Julian intentó por todos los medios que su voz no se escuchara alterada. El control que tenía sobre Lucio era cada vez más débil— carece completamente de sentido. Tú fuiste quién nos atacaste, ¿cómo voy a buscar matarte?

—Por vengar a los tuyos. O ocupar mi puesto. No lo sé, no sé nada de ti —respondió impulsiva y contradictoriamente.  

Julian notaba la presión del cuchillo cada vez más, haciendo que se le acabaran las buenas ideas para convencer al mercenario de que no acabara con su vida. Solo le quedaba un truco, el que solía utilizar cuando sus compañeros piratas estaban demasiado ocupados para salvarle el pellejo. 

Lucio, al comprobar que sus palabras no causaban la reacción que él deseaba, deslizó a un lado el cuchillo con suavidad. No quería matarlo, no tan rápido, pero ese corte superficial al menos le dolería como para presionarlo y responder.  _ Odiaba sentirse ignorado. _

Lo que no esperaba es que su presa gimiera con fuerza ante la sensación de dolor que le había provocado. Aquello encendió su rostro, azorado, apartando el cuchillo para incorporarse sobre la cama. El doctor lucía igual de ruborizado que él, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, sosteniendo aquella mirada suplicante. 

Viendo como aquello había surtido efecto, Julian movió sus manos, fuera del campo de visión del mercenario, para posarlas en las caderas del mismo, apretandole con saña contra él, sin dejar de mirarle. Satisfactoriamente, pudo notar como la sorpresa dominaba el rostro del mercenario, hasta que arqueó sus cejas, volviendo a recuperar la cercanía.

—Muy hábil, doctor… —su sonrisa triunfante se ensombreció, tirando el cuchillo al suelo para la sorpresa de Julian— pero creo que me estas subestimando.

Lejos de huir ante aquellos gestos tan violentamente íntimos, reacción habitual por parte de los anteriores contrincantes del doctor, Lucio encontró excitante aquel acercamiento definitivo. Cargando su peso en el brazo sano, bajó su boca hasta el corte de la garganta, besando su piel toscamente y bebiendo la sangre que había derramado. Su boca se llenó de aquel sabor metálico que tanto adoraba, antes de llevarle a morder la herida con fuerza.

Julian volvió a gemir con mayor intensidad aquella vez, sin llegar a entender que había caído de lleno en la trampa del mercenario.

—No era solo una distracción… Realmente te excita —Lucio volvió a mirarle, fascinado. El doctor le miraba con la misma expresión que una presa cazada—. Un médico me resulta poco interesante, ¿pero esto? Oh, Jules, realmente eres el oro por el que asalté este barco...

El doctor no sabía qué decir a aquellas floridas palabras, Lucio conseguía que cualquiera de sus ingeniosas respuestas carecieran de fuerza. Pero el mercenario no le dio tiempo a pensar, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras sentía sus dedos colarse en su camisa para arañar por completo su espalda, deshaciéndole de placer. 

Desde el poco lugar de acción que tenía, tironeaba de los cabellos rubios de  _ Lucenzo _ , presionándole contra él. Sus largos dedos marcaban su musculada espalda y aferrándose a ella para soportar la violencia de los mordiscos. 

—¿Así que esta es la prueba de que tus hombres sean de tu confianza, que sean buenos amantes? —Julian no controlaba su lengua. Era superior a él la necesidad de provocarle, sabiendo que acarrearía nefastas consecuencias. Pero eran aquellas consecuencias las que llamaban su nombre—. ¿Te has encamado con todos tus mercenarios para saber si dan la talla o no la dan?

—No, solo con los apuestos —respondió Lucio en su oído, seguido de una risa que nacía directamente de su garganta. 

Lucio se incorporó, apoyándose en el pecho del doctor para equilibrarse. Tiró su chaleco a medio quitar al suelo, antes de echar mano a la botella de ron. La contempló unos segundos antes de cedersela a Julian, que bebió de ella sin titubear. 

Antes de que hubiera acabado de beber, el mercenario había desabrochado el fajín del doctor y tironeaba de su camisa para deshacerse de ella, impaciente. Julian le ayudó a ello, incorporándose, notando como aquel ardor le recorría las piernas y el abdomen, insoportable y sediento de más sensaciones. De rodillas sobre la cama, aun entre sus largas piernas, Lucio seguía quedando por encima de él, sonriente e igual de excitado. Volvió a tomar su barbilla, esta vez para obligarle a mirarle a la cara, mientras los brazos del doctor le rodeaban las caderas.

—¿Y bien, Lucenzo? ¿Soy de los apuestos? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—No te daré la satisfacción de decirtelo, Jules.

Aquellas miradas desafiantes estaban empapadas en deseo. Los plateados ojos del mercenario se posaron en los gruesos labios del doctor, antes de dejar de contenerse y atraparlos en un beso voraz y salvaje, saboreandolos hambriento, apretando su cabeza contra la suya para prolongarlo lo máximo posible. Julian sentía su lengua invadir su boca, llenándola, intentando jugar y morderla para delimitar hasta donde su dominancia podía llegar, incluso si tan solo fuera una ilusión. No quería poner control alguno a aquel momento, y mucho menos a la fuerza de Lucio sobre él. No era su primer amante, pero sabía que el mercenario no era uno más. Lucenzo sabía donde tocar para que doliera, y oh, cómo disfrutaba de aquel dolor. 

El sabor a sangre y ron desapareció con los besos. Lucio bajó de la cama para volver con otras dos botellas, una para cada uno.

—No desaproveches esta oportunidad, Jules. Quédate a mi lado, y podrás disfrutar de la gloria conmigo.

—Lucenzo, ¿y no serás tú quién ahora quiere que me quede a su lado? 

—No juegues con fuego, doctor.

—¿O qué? ¿Podría quemarme? Pensé que te gustaba escucharme aullar de dolor.

Aquel último comentario encendió a Lucio, vaciando la botella de un trago y abalanzándose sobre Julian. Esta vez eran ambos quienes actuaban, carentes de todo pudor, cegados por un sentimiento más fuerte que les llevaba a actuar sin pensar, desnudandose, arañando y mordiendo, como si trataran de devorarse el uno al otro. 

Tanto el doctor como el mercenario sabían que aquella noche iba a ser muy larga. Y tenían la certeza de que aquel el primero de muchos encuentros.


End file.
